Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that can be synchronized with an external device to seamlessly execute the same function and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Based on whether terminals are movable, the terminals may be classified into mobile or portable terminals and stationary terminals. Based on whether users can directly carry the mobile terminals with them, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
With diversification of functions of such terminals, the terminals have been embodied in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions, such as photographing or video recording, reproduction of music or video files, gaming, and broadcast reception.
Recently, it has been possible to execute the same function, e.g., the same application, through different mobile terminals with popularization of smartphone type mobile terminals. As a result, there is a need for a user having a plurality of terminals to seamlessly use a specific application executed by one terminal through another terminal.